


I fucked myself!

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Ecto-Genitalia, Flirty Sans, Gaster Sans, Inktale Sans, M/M, Scientist Sans, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unknown invitation gets sent out, a group of sanses meet up. But this, was not how they expected to spend the time there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fucked myself!

**Author's Note:**

> SANS/SANS SMUT.
> 
> BECAUSE IM TRASH.
> 
> HELP.
> 
> 10/10 will lust/error again
> 
> *ALSO LEMME NOTE THAT UNDERSWAP IS NOT AS INNONCENT AS HE SEEMS.

 It has been a long day, and all the sans-es were tired. Geno and Reaper were hanging around the couch, Blue and Ink were fighting over error, Fell and classic were telling puns and jokes nonstop, Underlust sans was being- well- Underlust sans, Scientist sans was falling asleep on the floor, and Gaster sans Was--Smoking(?). They actually had no idea what he was doing.

"BRUH." Geno screamed, throwing the wii remote across the room, yet again losing in a Super Smash battle against Reaper. "Wow~ You really need 'ta step up your game here, Geno." He replied, Rolling off the couch and stretching(?). 

"Nooo! He's miiineeee!" Blue said, pulling error over to his side, making him glitch out more than he already has. "nOpEeEeEe!!" Ink said, pulling him back to his sidee. "GUYS! can You please stop?" Error whined, as he was pulled from side to side.

"And then, he bit my hand. I was like 'OW! what the fuCk, papyrus?" Fell exclaimed. Apparently, the pun and joke war had already been completed. They were telling stories about their papyruses. "wow." Classic replied.

Lust licked his left leg bone, proceeding to kick it up. He was full on-naked. Trying to impress the other versions of himself, and maybe try to fuck one. Well, told ya lust was being lust.

A puff of smoke flew from beneth Gaster Sans' teeth. He was of course-smoking, for some reason. Also may i mention lust may or may not have infected him with the urge to fuck people, too.

"Ahh! Noo, anyone but him! He'll give us AIDS!" Error screamed, as he saw lust comming over here. Blue and Ink were holding open Errors legs, Attracting lust to come over here and fuck him. Maybe they could have a foursome.

"Oho~ what do we have here?" Lust questioned. If it wasn't for his hands being restraint, Error would've totally killed Lust by now.

Lust inched his way towards Errors exposed ribcage, and slower ran his fingers over it. The two other skeletons, still holding Error down, followed Lust's lead. 

"NooO! StaH-GhhP" He tried to compress moans, Struggling to get out, glitching in the process. That then caused lust to full on rip Error's shorts off, Lust summoning his big, throbbing, ecto-dîck. Wow.

"Now, tell me, you want this in you?" Lust teased error. 

error cri

Ahem, i mean Error tried to move out of this, but he was still restrained, and both ink and blue were rubbing his ribs, both of them still a little clueless of whats going on. Lust then positioned himself and dug his dićk into Error's pelvic bone. A single tear fell down Errors cheak. He certainly didn't have getting raped on his list today.

Error compressed his moans, already sure he had aids. Lust thrusted faster into error, and both could feel it comming.

Everyone in the room just stared at them, Gaster Sans rubbing himself. Lust gave one final thrust and both of them came. 

Everyone just stared at eachother until a moan could be heard near the couch.


End file.
